Valentine's Day
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: ONESHOT Looking through old photo albums is so much fun. Especially for a blonde girl, and a brunette donut. Some pictues come with a story, all of their Valentine's Day ones are like that. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


**I saw a commercial for Valentine's Day, and I just had to type it up. It is a Loliver! I haven't done one of these in a while, because Loe is growing on me. Okay, now in this fic there are a lot of flashbacks, just bear with me. Here is my LOLIVER VALENTINES DAY SPECIAL!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Hannah Montana, Kay (the jewelry store), or the first idea. I am using all of it. The rest are purely from my own humiliating experiences, with just some details changed.**

**OLIVER'S POV**

It was a Saturday, but not just any Saturday; it was Valentines Day. I had plans with a special girl later today, but for now we were just chilling looking through my old photo album. It was her crazy idea, and I had liked her since…forever.

"Can we not?" I asked, she simply shook her head no, and opened the book. She skipped over New Years, and Owen's birthday; stopping on Valentines Day. My mom had arranged my book by holiday, and then age. It was horrible. I glanced at the first picture, and remembered exactly what I had done when I was younger; eight to be exact.

_I was sitting at the kitchen table doing my simply multiplication problems. It was so boring, and Ms. Applebee didn't make it any fun. I could easily learn it from Lilly Truscott, my best friend, because she made it fun. It also might be the fact that I kinda, sorta, had a crush on her. I mean I liked her more as a best friend. Too bad if girls had cooties, I like like her._

"_How's it coming, champ?" My dad asked me. I picked my head up, and looked at him. Was he stupid? It wasn't coming._

"_Not too good," I said, and dropped my head back down looking at the twenty equations that I couldn't seem to get._

"_Okay, so let's put our name and date on the paper," My dad suggested. It was Sunday, and I was doing my homework, that I wasn't planning on doing. I hated homework, and on the weekend was just cruel._

"_Okay, Oliver Oken. Dad, what's the date?" I said, and looked at my dad making a cup of coffee. I guess he was out late again. He was spending forever to find the perfect Valentines Day present for my mom. I needed something to get Lilly, but I didn't want to tell anyone that I like like her._

"_February 14__th__," My dad said, and I stood up. I ran over to the calendar hanging on the wall. I gasped. It really was the fourteenth. I mentally kicked myself. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten._

"_I'm home," My mom's voice rang out from the front door. I sat back in my chair, and started at the foreign problems. My dad pulled a box out of his pocket. I looked at the it; it had Kay written on it. What was inside?_

"_Hey babe," My dad greeted my mom. She hugged him, and kissed my head. I just decided on writing random numbers and getting Lilly's help during lunch. My dad gave the box to her. She gasped, and opened it. I filled in all of the 'answers', and shoved the paper in my back pack. Her eyes had tears in them._

"_David, I love it," My mom said, and kissed my dad. Now, most kids my age would be grossed out by that, but I wasn't so grossed out. I wanted a kiss from Lilly. I smiled, and knew exactly how to get what I wanted._

"_I knew you would," My dad said, helping her put the necklace on. He put her hair back over her shoulders, and fingered the pendant. It was a sparkly heart. I ran up into my room, and took out my box of crafty thing. I found a small box, some red construction paper, some glitter glue, and a piece of string._

"_What are you up to?" My mom asked me, leaning over to see what I had taken out. The sparkly heart caught the light, and looked so pretty. I knew exactly how to make that._

"_Nothing," I said, and moved the items away form my mom's gaze. She stepped back._

"_Okay, don't tell mommy," My mom said, and left me alone. I took a pencil off of my nightstand, and attempted to draw a heart on the red paper. They all looked horrible. Someone knocked on my door._

"_Come in," I said, not caring who walked in. I secretly hoped that it was my dad. I told him more stuff than I would ever tell my mom._

"_Hey, champ. What are you up to now?" My dad asked. Yes, I smiled so big. I showed him my pile of items. My dad just nodded, although I don't think he knew what I was doing._

"_Can you draw a heart for me?" I asked, shyly. My dad nodded, and drew a perfect heart on the construction paper. He held the paper way above my head._

"_Why do you need a heart? Who's it for?" My dad asked me. Great, now I'd have to tell him that it was for Lilly. I really didn't want to tell him; I didn't want to tell anyone._

"_A girl," I said, and reached up for the paper. My dad just held it above my head. He was a lot taller than me and with his arm above his hand. He was like monster sized._

"_Which girl?" My dad asked. He was being just as bad as mom. She needed to know every detail of my life. I decided to give in._

"_Promise not to tell," I said. My dad nodded, and crouched down to my height. He put his ear towards my face._

"_I promise," My dad said, before I cupped my hands around his ear._

"_Lilly, but shh," I said. My dad stood up, with a big smile on his face. He handed me back the heart. I smiled once it was back in my hand._

"_I won't tell anyone," My dad said, leaving me alone. I took my scissors, and cut the heart out. Then I put sparkly glue around the edge of the heart. I hole punched the top, and put the string through. I attempted to tie a knot, to make it a necklace, but it didn't work. I would need my dad's help later. I took the box, and a permanent marker. I wrote Kay out in big, bold, sloppy, red letter. I smiled at my creation._

"_Dad, can you tie this?" I asked, really loudly. He walked into my room, and helped me tie it into a necklace. I put it into the box, and my dad helped me put ribbon around the box._

"_There you go. Be back by seven," My dad said, and I looked at a clock. It was six twenty. I slid on my light jacket, and tied my shoes. I slid the box into my pocket, and left. I walked across the street, and knocked on Lilly's front door._

"_Hello, Oliver. Lilly's in her room," Ms. Truscott said. I took off my shoes, but not my jacket. I walked up the stairs, and knocked on the first door on the left. It was Lilly's._

"_Come in," Lilly said. I opened the door, and walked in. Lilly looked at who had just invaded her room. She was reading a magazine…with skateboards in it. She noticed me, and rolled off her bed, and hugged me._

"_Hey Ollie," Lilly said her blonde hair slipping into my mouth. It smelled like really good strawberries, but didn't taste like them. She pulled away from me._

"_Here Lil," I said, handing Lilly the box. She hugged me again, and then took it. She slipped the ribbon off, and opened the box. She looked at it, and her smile grew from ear-to-ear. I have never seen Lilly, or anyone, smile that big before._

"_Thank you Ollie," Lilly said kissing my cheek. I felt my face get warm. Then, I noticed Lilly's pink cheeks._

"_No problem Lil. Need help getting it on," I said. Lilly handed me the heart necklace that I had made. I slipped it on over her head. She ran her fingers over it._

"_I love it Ollie," Lilly said, this time kissing my lips. MY LIPS! Wasn't that something old people did?_

"_I'm glad," I said. Lilly held my hand, and we walked downstairs. Where her mom must have taken at least a hundred pictures of us together, on that Valentines Day._

"That was probably one of my favorite Valentines Day," Lilly, my now girlfriend said. She was sitting next to me looking at the picture in my photo album. I really didn't want Lilly to see the next one. Valentines Day, when we were eleven.

"Let's look at these another day," I suggested, and started to close the book. Lilly kept her hand in it. She pouted, just like she did when she was six, and she still looked as cute.

"Ollie, no," Lilly said, sounding ten years younger. She sounded like she was really six. I thought she was 'mature' and 'acted her age'.

"Fine," I said, letting Lilly open the book. She smiled at the next picture.

"_Oliver, please. My mom is making me go to her Valentines Day party at work. It will be all old people. Ollie, you can't seriously expect me to be all alone," Lilly said, pouting. I rolled my eyes, and knew that I was going to cave. I had been her 'date' to everything at her mom's work._

"_Okay, fine. My mom needs me to watch little Owen while she goes to the bank. I'll be over in thirty minutes," I said as my mom left, leaving me with the little devil._

"_Yes! Thank you Oliver. I love you. See you then. Bye," Lilly said, and hung up. Did she say that she loved me? I only said that to my mom and dad. I still liked Lilly, a lot, more than a best friend should. She was just so pretty, smart, funny; girly-but-tom-boyish at the same time…she was just amazing._

"_Owwie," Owen shrieked from the living room. My dad was still at work, and my mom just had to have another little boy. Owen was a devil child. He threw things at my head, spit up on it, and hid my shoes. I hated him._

"_What?" I said, sounding mad. Well, it was true. I just wanted to go upstairs, and find the perfect outfit. I needed to wow Lilly._

"_Hungey," Owen said. I took a bottle from the fridge, and gave it to him. Big deal, mom told me to start making him eat solid food. I didn't care. It was the easy way out. I went up the stairs, two by two, and into my room. I needed comfy, formal-ish jeans. I took out my black ones, and my light blue ones. I looked at my collection of shirts. I wanted a polo; one that would make me stand out, but not make me look like a freak._

"_Oliver, honey. Where are you?" My mom asked, obviously coming home from the bank._

"_Up here, getting ready for Lilly's mom's work thing," I replied. I had been going to these I was seven. A year before I kissed her. I smiled just thinking about that. I decided on my black jeans, and my red polo. I used a brush on my longish hair. I went down the stairs._

"_Okay, honey. I'll see you later," My mom said, noticing that I was tieing up my red and white sneakers. I hugged her, and she kissed my cheek. I was out the door, and on Lilly's porch._

"_Oliver, she's still getting ready. I think she's in the bathroom, feel free to go up to her room," Ms. Truscott said. It was just her and Lilly living here. It had always been that way. No dad, or annoying brother. I knocked on her bedroom door, and got no answer, so I let myself in. I noticed that paper heart necklace still hanging off of her mirror. I loved that she still had it._

"_Oh…hey," Lilly said strolling into her room, obviously surprised by my sudden appearance. She was in a red and white flowing dress. It ended just above her knees, and tied behind her neck. She looked stunning._

"_Wow," Was all that I could manage. Lilly just smiled, and hit my head._

"_You donut," Lilly said. I smiled. I loved when she called me that. She walked briskly across her room grabbing a light black jacket, and a white tie that was draped over the foot of her bed._

"_What?" I asked as Lilly handed me the tie. I scrunched my eyebrows together, and Lilly giggled. She grabbed my hand, and led me out of her room, and down the stairs. We met up with her mom in the living room._

"_My mom told me to give it to you," Lilly explained. Ms. Truscott took the tie, put it around her own neck, and did it the way my dad does every morning. She loosened it up, and slid it onto my neck. Her phone started to ring. She left me to attempt to fix the tie. Lilly jumped at the opportunity to fix it. She popped my polo collar, and put the tie under it. She tightened it a little, and put my collar back down._

"_Thanks," I said to Lilly, and hugged her. It was something that I was accustomed to doing now. She grabbed my hand, and led us out to her mom's SUV. It was a pretty boring ride, but when we arrived, the place was huge._

"_We're here. Be back here at seven thirty," Ms. Truscott said. She left us to do whatever we wanted, as long as we were back here at her pre-set time. We both nodded, and got out of the car._

"_This place is huge," Lilly gushed. I smiled, and took her hand. We followed Ms. Truscott in, looking all couply. There was a place for photos at the very entrance, off to the right._

"_You two have to do that," Ms. Truscott said and pushed us in that direction. She paid the guy with a twenty._

"_I'm sorry," Lilly apologized for her mom's behavior. I knew that my mom was also getting a copy of this picture._

"_Get closer together," Ms. Truscott said. We were already very close together. I didn't want to get any closer to her. It would just be awkward._

"_Yea, and maybe you, sir, could kiss her cheek," The photo guys suggested. I looked over at Ms. Truscott who was nodding her head, furiously. I rolled my eyes, and looked at Lilly's face. Her cheeks were pink, just like the last time that I had kissed her cheek._

"_Oliver, put your hands around her waist. Lilly put yours around his neck. Wait. Just kiss each other. What a memory that would make?" Ms. Truscott said, coming up with 'better' ideas by the minute._

"_Yea, that picture would be perfect," The photo guy said. We did as instructed, and it wasn't that awkward._

"_Aw…how cute? Your first kiss," Ms. Truscott said, stuffing the prints into her purse. If only she knew that it really wasn't._

"I remember that. It was so embarrassing," Lilly said. It definitely was, and it was her own horrible mom.

"I know, but it wasn't that bad," I confessed. Lilly bit her lip.

"Yea, I know. It's one of my fav things to do," Lilly leaned over, and kissed me. It was still five years since that embarrassing day, but each kiss was just as exciting as the last.

"Me too," I agreed with her as we pulled apart. Lilly turned the page, only to reveal another Valentines Day picture. Except this one isn't as embarrassing, and it was from our school dance.

"_Lilly, are you ready yet?" I asked for the fifth rime. We were officially 'dating', and we had been for a week now. I had finally gotten the courage to ask her out. Now, I was paying because I had been waiting for an hour for her to come out of her room. She was taking forever._

"_No, Oliver. I'll come out when I'm done," Lilly said. I sighed, and started to pace. What if she didn't want to go with me, and was just waiting until I left to ditch me? What if she was trying to find a good way to break up with me?_

"_Are you going to ditch me, or break up with me?" I asked, all in one breath. I heard Lilly stop moving. I could almost see the confused expression come across her face._

"_What?" Lilly asked me. I heard her heels clicking across her hardwood bedroom floor. Maybe, she was finally ready. I was wearing black suit pants, a red button up shirt, a white tie, and black Etnies with red laces. She door unlocked and opened a crack._

"_Come on Lilly," I said getting impatient. She was procrastinating. Maybe, she was embarrassed to be seen with me. I know we were only thirteen, naïve eighth graders, but I knew some things about girls._

"_Don't laugh," Lilly said, in a completely serious tone._

"_I would only laugh, if you came out in a clown costume," I stated. Lilly giggled, and opened the door. She was wearing black heels, a red dress with sparkles on it, and her hair was curled. She was wearing makeup…and the necklace that I had made her five years ago._

"_You like?" Lilly asked, and did a little twirl for me. She tripped, and caught her. She was a klutz, and that wasn't even in heels. She was just a disaster waiting to happen._

"_Very," I said. She took out a camera, and handed it to her mom. Was she asking for her death wish?_

"_I promised only two pictures, and then you can go," Ms. Truscott informed me. I was thrilled. I might be able to see after I left here. There were two flashes, and then camera was handed back to Lilly._

"_Bye mom. Pick us up at ten," Lilly said, as we left. My mom was going to be driving us. I held her hand, and the second the door was closed, Lilly kissed my cheek._

"_Just like back then," I said as we continued on our way to my house._

"I miss the good old days," Lilly said. I rested her head on my shoulder. I can't believe that even three years later, we were still going steady. That amazed me.

"Yea," I said as Lilly turned the page. When we were fourteen, Lilly's mom ended up in the hospital, so no pictures then. When we were fifteen, Lilly and I went into hiding from Valentines Day pictures. We spent the day at the beach, and we watched the sunset. It was perfect.

"We need one for being sixteen," Lilly announced. She got out her camera, that was sitting on my coffee table. She turned it on, and I close the book and placed it on the coffee table.

"Okay, ready," Lilly said getting comfortable with her head in the crook of my neck, and my arm slung over her shoulder. She clicked the button, and we looked truly happy. It felt nice to not be pestered on this special day.

**Okay, so that was a pretty bad ending. It was like really long, and I guess it make up for the um…lack of loliver that I have been writing. I hope you liked my loliver Valentines Day special. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!! Please review!!!**


End file.
